


Don't Keep Me Hanging On

by damiensirius



Series: Stony smut [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Plug, Cock Ring, Handcuffs, IT'S GR9, Kinky, M/M, NSFW, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, PWP, Sex Toys, Smut, Stony smut, Trust, at least i think, idek, pls read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 21:43:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3265400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damiensirius/pseuds/damiensirius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony didn’t say anything, but decided to just wait and see what Steve was gonna do. At first it didn’t even seem that bad. Steve grabbed the lube and slicked his right hand with it. He wrapped his fingers around Tony’s cock and jerked a few times. Tony moaned and his hips bucked up, but way too soon, Steve’s hand was already gone again. Then he felt something pressing against the tip of his dick and Steve pushed it down over the whole length. In the second Tony felt the tightness around his shaft, he remembered what they had also bought.<br/>A cock ring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Keep Me Hanging On

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there guys  
> so because I was in the mood for some Stony smut I decided to write this little thing and I hope you enjoy it!  
> Since I'm horrible with coming up with titles I just took one of a song from my favourite band, but if you have a little fantasy it even fits the story  
> And for those of you who don't know my account yet - English isn't my first language, so sorry for mistakes. Feel free to tell me if you find any, so I can correct them.  
> So,  
> I hope you like the story  
> Enjoy.

“Do you trust me, Tony?” Steve’s voice sounded soft when he asked the question and he lowered his head lightly, searching with his eyes for the contact with Tony’s.  
But Tony pressed his lips together and lowered his head too. He did. Goddammit, if there was one person on this planet he trusted, then it was Steve. But it was just so hard to admit it out loud.  
They had worked a lot on his trust issues lately and it _had_ gotten a lot better, but he still couldn’t say it out loud. It made him feel so vulnerable. So instead, he just grabbed Steve’s hand and pressed a kiss on his knuckles.  
“You know the answer,” he said hoarsely.  
“Yes.” Steve laid his hand under Tony’s chin and raised his head, so their eyes met. “But I would like to hear it from you.”  
Tony inhaled shakily and bit down on his lower lip. “Steve…”  
“I know you can do it,” Steve whispered and kissed Tony softly. “I love you,” he said then, looking him deep in the eyes. “And I trust you, Tony.”  
“I-” Tony swallowed dryly. “I love you too. And I… I trust you.” His voice broke and was barely audible, also he couldn’t manage to keep the eye contact, but he had said it. It felt different than he would’ve thought. He didn’t feel anxious or vulnerable. He felt relieved. It felt good.  
Steve’s thumb stroke over Tony’s cheek, before he bent down and kissed him again, but this time more passionate. A gasp escaped Tony’s lips when their tongues met and he buried his fingers in Steve’s blond hair and held him close. Pressing himself up against Steve’s body, Tony let his hands glide down Steve’s back until he could grab his ass and pulled him closer. Steve huffed out a rough laugh against Tony’s lips, not stopping to kiss him.  
Tony didn’t know how long they stood there, just kissing each other, but it didn’t matter, because he would never get enough of Steve’s kisses. But of course he didn’t protest though when Steve grabbed his thighs and lifted him up, carrying him to the bedroom with the obvious intention of taking this a step further. Or maybe many steps.  
Steve’s lips wandered down over Tony’s neck and he sucked and nibbled lightly on the skin there. Tony moaned, not even trying to hold it back, and his hands grabbed Steve’s pants, wanting to open them. But before he could do this, Steve held him back.  
“Patience,” he simply said.  
Tony growled, but his protest fell instantly silent when Steve bit down right at the spot above his collarbone, before he soothingly licked over the same place. Tony’s eyes fluttered shut and his head fell back, giving Steve better access to his neck. No idea how Steve did this, but he managed to get Tony aching hard in his pants, not going any further than his neck.  
“Fuck Steve,” Tony growled and pulled Steve’s face up, so he could kiss him on the lips. “Stop teasing.”  
But Steve just grinned mischievously, nibbling on Tony’s lower lip for a moment, before he pulled back again. “Patience,” he repeated. But then he grabbed the hem of Tony’s shirt and pulled it over his head. For a moment, Steve just looked at Tony and Tony was totally caught up in the softness and love in Steve’s eyes. Even though Tony couldn’t understand how a person like Steve could love someone as fucked up as him, it was undeniably there.  
“You and your ‘ _patience_ ’ are gonna kill me some day,” Tony sulked. Steve chuckled, but then lowered his lips to Tony’s chest. When his lips brushed over the scarred skin around Tony’s arc reactor, Tony’s breath hitched in his throat. He would probably never get used to this, no matter how often Steve would do it. It just… most of the times when he looked at the arc reactor, he saw in it the thing that made him a freak. The thing that reminded him every day that he should be dead by now. That he wasn’t normal. But Steve… the way Steve looked at it, talked about it, treated it… it made it seem as if it was okay. As if it wasn’t something bad.  
When Steve’s tongue circled around one of Tony’s nipples, the brunet got torn out of his thoughts and a moan escaped his lips, his hand instinctively grabbing Steve’s hair. Steve’s breath felt cold on Tony’s wet skin when the blond chuckled quietly.  
“Always so sensitive and receptive,” he murmured. “Oh, how much I love this.” He went over to Tony’s other nipple, teasing it with his tongue and teeth until Tony felt as if he was gonna explode. He could probably come from just this, but as always, Steve picked up the signals before this happened and stopped. Tony’s whole body trembled and he exhaled roughly. He groaned chocked when Steve’s thumbs stroke over his nipples and his jaw clenched.  
“Gosh, Steve, just fuck me already.” His hips bucked up from the mattress and he couldn’t have suppressed it, even if he had tried to.  
“Not yet.” Steve pressed his lips on Tony’s jaw and smirked when Tony groaned again. “I can only repeat myself.”  
“Yeah, patience, I know.”  
Steve chuckled at Tony’s grumpy tone of voice and Tony rolled his eyes. It wasn’t that he didn’t enjoy what Steve did to him – because damn, obviously he did – but he just wanted more. Right _now_. Of course – as so often – Steve was right; Tony was incredibly impatient when it came to things like this. But who could blame him? Tony was sure that there was only a single person in this world who would _not_ become impatient if Steve did the things to them he did to Tony.  
When Steve’s hands stayed off his body, Tony wriggled his hips lightly, trying to draw Steve’s attention to them. Steve grinned, but then opened the button and zipper of Tony’s pants and pulled them down. But before he did the same with his boxer briefs, he hesitated a moment.  
“Do you trust me, Tony?” he asked then.  
Tony narrowed his eyes. “We already discussed this, didn’t we?” But he could hear on Steve’s tone of voice, that this time the question was meant different.  
“So that’s a yes?”  
Tony nodded and Steve bit down on his lower lip, before he leaned over and reached under the bed to pull out a box. When Tony realized what Steve was doing, his eyes widened. They had always liked to… experiment with toys and stuff but he knew that in this box, there were the new things they bought just last week and hadn’t come around to try yet.  
Steve sat up straight again, holding his arm that way, so Tony couldn’t see what he had taken out of the box. In his blue eyes, Tony could see excitation but also nervousness. When he held his hand up and Tony saw the handcuffs in it, he inhaled sharply.  
“Only if you’re okay with it,” Steve said then softly. Tony didn’t even need to think twice about this. He nodded, his heart beating fast in his chest.  
“Yeah?” Steve asked. Tony nodded again, his mouth too dry to say anything and then Steve grabbed his wrists, holding them over his head, before he tied them against the headboard with the handcuffs. Tony’s chest was rising and falling heavily. Adrenaline rushed through his whole body when he saw the way Steve looked at him. His blue eyes literally seemed to shine when his gaze wandered down over Tony’s body.  
“You’re so beautiful,” he murmured fondly. “And I know you don’t believe me, but I’ll just repeat it until you do.”  
Tony smiled lightly. He knew Steve was one of those persons that would really do this. But he also knew that he would never be able to believe this. Because if he compared himself to Steve – and that’s what he always did – he was one of the worst persons on this planet and he sure as hell wasn’t beautiful. On the outside as little as on the inside.  
As so often, Steve could tell what Tony was thinking. “Don’t worry about this now,” he said softly. “Just lean back and enjoy.” He bent down to kiss Tony gently, so Tony forced himself to shove those thoughts away and focus on this instead. It was rather easy, because in the next second Steve straddled his lap and with him grinding his ass down on Tony’s hips, it was impossible to think about anything else anyway. He wanted to grab his ass and hold him tight against himself, but he couldn’t move his hands and it was at least equally frustrating as it was hot. And of course, Steve still didn’t bother to hurry up and get them off, instead his lips went from Tony’s lips over to his arms, kissed and pecked every inch of skin he could reach, before he did the same with Tony’s other arm. Every touch felt like a tiny bolt of lightning and Tony was sure that he was gonna get mad if Steve wouldn’t hurry up some time soon. He couldn’t understand where Steve took all this self-control from, especially because Tony would feel Steve’s growing erection pressing against his stomach the way the blond bent over him.  
Steve’s kisses wandered torturing slow down over Tony’s chest and his stomach, until they reached the waistband of his boxer briefs. He sat back on his heels and pulled them away, tossing them aside before he continued kissing Tony0s skin, but only his hips and his thighs, not touching his dick for even a second. Tony growled quietly, moving his hips, trying to get Steve’s lips on his erection. But Steve grabbed his hips, effortlessly holding them in place with his big hands. “Hold still.”  
“Then stop teasing.” Tony hated how whiny his voice sounded, but he couldn’t help it. “Just suck me off already,” he said sharper than he had planned.  
“Watch your tone,” Steve said and pulled back, but in his eyes, Tony could see that Steve didn’t really care, he only did this to tease Tony even more.  
Steve got off the bed; in the first moment, Tony wanted to protest, but when Steve began to take off his clothes, he went silent immediately. When he looked at Steve’s naked body, desire raced through Tony. He wanted Steve, he wanted him so badly.  
But Steve walked round the bed to the nightstand, not even looked at Tony and then rook out the lube and something more from the boy under the bed.  
Tony tried to remember what else they had bought, but his mind was empty. There was only the throbbing ache of his erection and the desperate need to feel Steve inside him.  
“I don’t think you’re gonna like what I’m gonna do next,” Steve said then. “Or at least not at first. But I’m sure it’s gonna be worth it eventually.”  
Tony didn’t say anything, but decided to just wait and see what Steve was gonna do. At first it didn’t even seem that bad. Steve grabbed the lube and slicked his right hand with it. He wrapped his fingers around Tony’s cock and jerked a few times. Tony moaned and his hips bucked up, but way too soon, Steve’s hand was already gone again. Then he felt something pressing against the tip of his dick and Steve pushed it down over the whole length. In the second Tony felt the tightness around his shaft, he remembered what they had also bought.  
A cock ring.  
He groaned and his head fell back on the pillow. “You’re gonna kill me.”  
“Oh, I hope not.”  
For a while, Tony just laid there with his eyes shut, trying to accustom to the feeling of the silicone ring around his erection, but when he realized that Steve didn’t touch him anymore he raised his head to look at him. And nearly died from a heart attack.  
Steve’s eyes were closed, his head bent back in his neck and his lips opened in a silent moan. Two fingers of his right hand pumped in and out of his hole and he twisted and scissored them eagerly.  
“Fuck Steve,” Tony gasped. “I swear to god, you’re killing me.”  
Steve huffed out a laugh, but it went over in a moan and Tony could see that Steve’s eyes rolled back in his head behind his closed lids. Tony’s cock was aching hard by now, pre cum leaked out of it and smeared on his stomach.  
Not able to look away from Steve for even one second, Tony was sure that this could impossibly get _any_ hotter, but then Steve reached behind him and when his hand was back in Tony’s field of view, Tony could see that he held a butt plug in his hand. Tony cursed under his breath, while Steve still didn’t stop to fuck himself with his fingers. His quiet moans filled the air, mixed with Tony’s heavy breaths. Tony saw how the fingers of Steve’s left hand grabbed the plug tighter and groaned quietly. Alone the thought of how that was gonna look like on Steve would’ve made him come instantly if it wasn’t for that damn cock ring.  
“Wait Steve,” he said hoarsely when he finally found his voice. “Can you turn around? Like… on your hands and knees?”  
For a moment their eyes met and Tony could see how nearly everything of Steve’s blue irises was covered from his dilated pupils. But then Steve did what Tony had asked him to and turned around on his hands and knees. Once again, Tony was incredibly thankful for their king size bed, because even in this position they had enough room without having to fear that Steve would fall off the bed.  
Just the way it looked, Steve bent over like this, had Tony drooling. At this point, he would’ve given his soul to be able to touch Steve. Eating him out, sucking him off or even just _kissing_ him. It didn’t even matter what. Everything, as long as he got to taste Steve’s skin under his lips. Steve raised his hand and pressed the plug against his slick entrance, slowly starting to work it in. They both moaned loud when he pushed it past his rim and it sunk in completely. Even though this should actually be impossible, Tony’s cock stiffened even more. He felt his pulse throbbing against the tight silicone ring around his shaft and even more pre cum dribbled down his erection and joined the amount that was already smeared over his belly. He was literally painfully aroused now – which was strangely hot – and he really just wanted to get fucked by Steve so badly. But even though it was more than obvious that Steve truly wanted this too, somehow this guy just seemed to have an unbreakable self-control.  
A quiet groan slipped through Steve’s lips when he turned around to Tony again and he circled his hips slightly, clearly enjoying the feeling of the plug inside him. His lips were pink and swollen from biting down on them almost constantly, his hair was messed up and his whole body was flushed. Out of nowhere, Steve suddenly leaned forward and pressed his lips on Tony’s, kissing him greedily. Tony managed to reach out with his hands far enough to brush his fingertips through Steve’s hair and at the same time arched his back off the mattress, moaning loud at the feeling of Steve’s erection rubbing against his. Steve grinded his hips down on Tony’s bringing him close to his orgasm. But Tony didn’t come. On the one hand, there was still the cock ring, but on the other hand he didn’t _want_ to come yet. – Or better said, not like this at least. He didn’t want to come before Steve wouldn’t finally fuck him.  
“Fuck Steve,” Tony panted against his lips. “Do you have any idea how hot this looked? You almost killed me, I swear to god.”  
Steve chuckled hoarsely and pulled Tony’s lower lips between his teeth, softly nibbling on it.  
“Love it when you pull off a show for me.” Tony’s voice was rough; still nearly gone, but he didn’t care. He _needed_ to tell those things to Steve. Steve moaned against Tony’s mouth and then pulled back and sat up, so he straddled Tony’s thighs. In his eyes laid a feverish shine and so much uncovered desire that Tony was so caught up in it for a second that he didn’t notice how Steve wrapped his hand around his own cock and slowly started to jerk off. But when he saw it, he groaned loudly and had to close his eyes for a moment, even though he really didn’t want to miss anything of this.  
“Please let me touch you, Steve,” he begged. “I promise I won’t touch myself, but _please._ I need to touch you, Steve, please, I _need_ to…” Tony knew he kept on talking, but he was too far gone to even comprehend his own words. Steve shut his eyes and growled, obviously enjoying Tony’s talking – not that this was new for Tony. Steve wasn’t really a talker by himself, but he had always loved Tony’s dirty talk. Just like now; even though Steve didn’t respond to it in any way, whether with words nor with actually freeing Tony’s hands.  
Knowing the signs well enough, Tony could easily tell when Steve was getting close to his climax. He knew the exact way he would bite his lip or how his face twitched and how his whole body tensed and trembled. Somehow he had expected Steve to stop before he came, since he also didn’t let Tony come, but well, seemed like Tony had been wrong once again. Barely a second after he’d thought it – that Steve probably wouldn’t let himself come – the blond moaned loud and climaxed. His come spilled hot and wet on Tony’s stomach. Tony cursed under his breath; the muscles in his stomach tightened under the amazing feeling and his hands clenched to fists when he tried to hold back his own orgasm. His hips bucked up and a stunning sensation raced through him, almost like an orgasm, but not quite. For a moment, he thought he’d black out because it was just too much, but he didn’t.  
But before he could even just start recovering from this ‘almost-orgasm’, Steve bent down and kissed and licked his come off Tony’s stomach. Tony groaned Steve’s name out chocked and shut his eyes, turning his head and pressing his face against his arm. His hips bucked up and his whole body trembled uncontrollably. Everything was just so intense and he felt as if he was just gonna explode every second. Tears burned in his eyes and started to stream down over his face because everything felt so _good_ , but it was just too much.  
“Steve,” he whimpered. “Steve please stop. Just for a second.”  
Steve pulled back immediately and looked at Tony with widened eyes. “Tony…” He looked really worried. “I- I’m so sorry. I-”  
“No!” Tony interrupted him hastily. “Don’t be. I…” He moved his hips slightly, but instead of helping, the movement just made it worse. “I just need a second.” He took a few deep breaths, trying to soothe himself again, but he knew nothing would really help as long as he wouldn’t finally come. He actually hadn’t wanted Steve to stop, but in that moment, it had just been too much.  
“Are you… are you okay?” Steve asked insecure. “I’m really sorry Tony. I took it too far.”  
“No.” Tony tried to make his voice sound as secure as possible, which was rather hard since it was still nearly gone. “Come here, baby.”  
Steve reached to the nightstand and grabbed the key of the handcuffs, but Tony shook his head. “Put that away. And now come here and kiss me.”  
Hesitant, Steve put the key away again, but then bent over Tony and kissed him softly.  
“You asked me if I trusted you,” Tony said quietly. “And I said yes. And I meant it.” He reached out with his fingers to stroke Steve’s hair, even though only his fingertips managed to brush over it. “Now please continue. I don’t want you to stop.”  
Steve groaned quietly, but then deepened the kiss, gently pushing his tongue between Tony’s lips. Tony could feel Steve’s erection already growing again and pressing against his hips. He moaned and his grip in Steve’s hair tightened. But then Steve pulled back; slowly moving back on the bed until he kneeled between Tony’s legs. He grabbed Tony’s thighs and pushed them apart and without losing even a second, leaned forward and pressed his lips on Tony’s hole. Tony’s hips jerked up and he whimpered quietly, instinctively spreading his legs even more. Steve’s tongue pushed against his rim, but he didn’t seem to be in a hurry with actually pushing it _past_ his rim. Instead, he just licked around it, teasingly pressing against it every now and then. Tony was pretty sure that he was talking, but neither did he know _what_ he was saying, nor could he stop. He was pulling on the handcuffs and he tried to buck his hips up, but Steve grabbed his hips tightly and held him down.  
Tony groaned desperately, but it sounded whinier than he’d liked it too. – Not that it really bothered him. There were few things that he cared less about right now than how he sounded. Apart from that, he knew Steve wasn’t someone to make fun of occasional weird sounds.  
Steve’s tongue was still teasing him incessantly, until eventually he finally pushed it past Tony’s rim. His grip on Tony’s hipbones tightened when Tony tried to buck his hips up again.  
“Please just fuck me, Steve,” Tony begged and his whole body writhed on the mattress. “Please.”  
“You’re not ready yet,” Steve said when he pulled his face back and instead slowly pressed a finger into Tony’s hole, beginning to open him up.  
“I am,” Tony groaned. “I _am_ ready, Steve. _Please_.”  
“You’re not. And you know it.”  
A second finger joined the first one and Steve began to move them faster, scissoring and rotating them deep inside Tony. Tony was pretty sure that the cock ring was gonna break apart any second if Steve wouldn’t finally pull him this thing off and fuck him.  
But before Tony got the chance to whine any more about it, Steve pulled his fingers back and from the way he changed his position, Tony knew that he would finally do it. And really, Steve picked up the lube from the floor and poured some of it into his hand. He wrapped his slick hand around his dick and jerked a few times, before he reached between Tony’s legs and pulled off the cock ring. This alone nearly made Tony come, but he managed to hold it back in the last moment. Steve seemed to know how close Tony was, because after he’d put away the cock ring, he wrapped his hand tightly around Tony’s shaft while he pushed himself inside him. The feeling of Steve’s cock stretching him was always perfectly balanced, just on the edge of pain. Steve began to rock his hips, only slowly at first, but it was enough to drive Tony crazy. He felt Steve’s grip around his wrists and in the next moment pulled them apart and broke the chain that connected the handcuffs. Immediately, Tony buried one hand in Steve’s thick hair, pulling him down and kissing him greedily and with the other one stroke aimlessly over his back, just to feel Steve’s skin. He wrapped his legs around Steve’s hips and bucked his hips up, aiming to get Steve even deeper inside him. The change of the angle also made Steve hit Tony’s prostate with every thrust now and so it didn’t need much more for Tony until he finally climaxed. The orgasm ripped through his whole body and it seemed to hold on for ever. He was pretty sure that he blacked out for a second or two, but he couldn’t tell for sure, because the whole orgasm itself was already so overwhelming that he doubted his brain would still be functioning afterwards.  
Tony had no idea how long it lasted, but even when the orgasm was over and his body stopped trembling, he just laid there, still breathing heavily, not able to move a single muscle.  
He heard Steve’s low chuckle next to his ear and felt him stroking over his jaw. Opening his eyes was more demanding for Tony than it probably should be, but when his eyes focused, he saw Steve lying next to him and smiling softly at him.  
“You liked it?”  
Tony would’ve known at least seven sarcastic answers to that question, but he was just too tired for it, so he just smiled lightly and nodded.  
“Good.” Steve smiled back at him and then bent over to kiss him softly. Tony nuzzled his head in the crook of Steve’s neck and exhaled deeply. His lids began to feel heavier, he would probably fall asleep soon.  
“Steve?” he asked quietly.  
“Hm?”  
“I love you.”  
Steve pressed his lips on the top of Tony’s head and Tony felt them stretching into a smile. “I love you too,” he heard Steve saying softly, before he eventually dozed off.


End file.
